


Chocobros go to Kupocon!

by SirPrompto15



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Gen, Kupocon - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:14:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24482620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SirPrompto15/pseuds/SirPrompto15
Summary: Prompto receives a message that the traveling convention he and Noctis dream of attending is coming to Lestallum. Will he and the bros make it? Entry for Kupocon's Record Keeper journal 2





	Chocobros go to Kupocon!

**Author's Note:**

> This is for the Kupocon's Record Keeper 's journal 2. It's based on a recent experience as I was looking forward to the first Kupocon in my area which was unfortunatly posponed due to the pandemic.

Chocobros go to Kupocon! (Record Keeper entry)

It was a beautiful day in the Cleigne region of Eos. As always, Ignis was the first to wake up,making breakfast for his companions.  
The other three boys were still asleep, with Noctis Lucis Caelum, heir of the Lucian throne, most likely to be the last to wake up. Prompto Argentum, his best friend, slowly opened his eyes, woken up by the sound of his cellphone.  
He slowly got up and grabbed his phone. He turned it on and looked at the notifications. 

What he saw surprised him. “O...em...GEE!” He cried in joy. It was enough to wake both Noctis and Gladio. “What’s your problem Prompto?!” Gladio shouted. “We were sleeping you know?” said a still sleepy Noctis.  
“My bad…” Prompto said with a shy smile. “It’s just that...I got a notification from Kupocon!”  
“You mean that fan event about our favorite RPG series?’ Noctis asked. “The one we wanted them to come to Lucis so bad?”  
“Yep! The very same!” said Prompto. “ And they’re finally coming to Lucis!”  
“Seriously?!” Noctis asked, surprised. “They planned a convention at Lestallum’s Leville in two weeks!” Prompto replied. "That's so cool Dude!" Noctis replied.

"What's so special about this convention,other then It's about your favorite video game series?" Gladio asked, arms crossed.

"It's more then a convention!" Prompto told Gladio." It's an awesome fan Event where you can get cool items, meet new friends and even participate in quests,just like the FF video games!"

"Sounds interesting enough. I might give it a try too." said Gladio.  
" We do have some free time in the next few weeks." Ignis replied,fixing his glasses. " So that's a yes?!" Noctis asked.  
"WOO HOO!!!! Kupocon,here we come!!!" Prompto cried in joy.  
\------------------

The two weeks passed fast. On this sunny Friday afternoon, Noctis and his friends were driving To Lestallum. On their way to Kupocon. Their tickets were bought,their room in the Leville reserved and their costumes bought and ready for the con.

"This is it guys! Were almost here,one day before Kupocon!!!." Prompto cried cheerfully.“I’m so hyped!!” said Noctis. “Never saw them so excited for something.” said Gladio.  
As the Regalia finally drove out of the tunnel, what they saw at the exit surprised them.

The city which was usually full of life was now a ghost town. There was no one in the streets, even though it was still daytime. Even the businesses were closed.  
“That’s weird. Where’s everyone?” said Prompto. “Something’s not right.” said Gladio.  
Ignis parked the Regalia where at their usual spot and headed for the Leville.

\------------------------------------------  
Fortunately, the Leville was still opened, but as the boys went inside and spoke to the people working at the hotel, they finally understood what happened.

There was no power.

Not just at the Leville. The entire city was out of power. They also learned that because of this city scale power outage…

“Kupocon has been canceled?!!” Prompto said, tears in his eyes.  
“Not canceled, just postponed, which means it will still happen but next Saturday instead of today.” Gladio replied.  
“That is, IF they managed to restaure power by then.” Ignis replied. “Okay Specs, can we try to stay positive right now?” Noctis asked, a bit annoyed.

Prompto on the other and looked sad. Noctis looked at his friend and went to see him. "Look, I'm also sad that the convention is delayed because of the power outage." said Noctis."It's not as le it was canceled. We can still go."

"I know that." said Prompto. "It's just that I was looking forward to go to this convention for so long."  
" Yeah,me too." said Noctis. Noctis's cellphone sudently rang. He answered it..  
The other boys turned his attention to him.  
"Hello? Yeah,we're in the area right now. Really,again? And That's what caused it? Sure we can take care of it. No problem!" As he sended the conversation,Prompto looked at him.

"So,what's up?" Prompto asked. "It's Holly. She said that Deamons infested the power plant and caused the power outage.

"At least we know what caused this mess." said Gladio. "She asked us to take care of them si power could be restored." Noctis added.  
Prompto stood up as he heard this.

"Whoa,who,who,hold on a sec? The sooner we defeat those deamons, the sooner we restore the power..."

"The con might be saved." Noctis replied.  
Prompto smiled. "Then what are de waiting for? Let's go!" The boys headed for the power plant.

\---------------  
*Three hours later,*

The Chocobros returned to the Leville, just in time as the lights of the hotel ( and the rest of the city) were finally back on. The Deamons who caused the power potage were an Archnae an It's children. They invaded the power plant and the electricity they generated caused the power To suit down. Thé boys,wearing suits went inside the power plant and took care of the Arachnae and it's swarm of babies. After they were defeated, Holly and her co dockers were now free to come in and restore the power.

A young came came To the bros. "You' re the ones who helped To restore to power, am I right?" he asked.  
"Yeah,That's us!" said Noctis.  
"Wait a minute? You're Prince Noctis,right?" the young man asked. "Yep,that's him!" Prompto replied.  
"It's an honor to meet you! I'm the organiser of Kupocon. I was about to leave,only to returns next week,but non that the power has returned, the con can take place tommorow! It's all Thanks to you and your allies!"

"You're welcome!" said Prompto.  
"Since you saved the con,and the city, I thought of giving you free tickets for the con tommorow."

"Thanks but we already bought our tickets." Noctis replied.  
"Really?" the con organiser asked. "Then how about a Ultima ticket update unstead? A loot bag on the house!"  
"Awesome!!" Prompto replied. " I'll take it as a yes." said the organiser.  
\--------------------------  
The next day, the convention finally took place at the hotel. Noctis,Prompto,Gladio and Ignis were already downstairs, waiting in line and fully dressed in their costumes. Noctis was dressed as a red mage, Prompto as a cross between a white mage and a machinist, Ignis as a Blue mage and Gladio was dressed as a knight. The day proved to be as awesome as Noctis and Prompto thought, starting with the fun packed opening ceremonies. They participated in Quests and other workshops, attended a few panels. visited the wall market and bought a few things, talked with other attendees and even took pictures with other cosplayers as part of the convention's hunts. Even after the closing ceremonies, the fun continued during the evening events. There was much more activities such as a quiz show, an improv show and even a dance. Gladio drank a little too much during the evening event. \----------------------- Later that night, the Chocobros returned to their hotel room. Ignis helped a drunk Gladio to get to bed. Noctis was also tired, but was happy of the wonderful day he had. Prompto on the other hand was so happy and excited that he didn't feel tired at all. "Did you have fun Prompto?" Noctis asked. "You bet!" Prompto replied. "It was worth the wait!"


End file.
